


Merlin Agrees

by allthingsmagical



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: Merlin Agrees with George much to Arthur's amusment
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Merlin Agrees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Canadian_31](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_31/gifts).



> I did a lot of these, first time posting on here. Hopefully the first of many :)  
> Dedicated to a friend of mine a thank you for making me smile with her comments <3

**Author's Note:**

> Comment or Kudos?


End file.
